


Unused

by blazedveggies556



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: ...……......





	Unused

**Author's Note:**

> _You…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Yes…you…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You are here…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You cannot accept it…can you?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Your need for it…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Look what it has done…_  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
“Where…”  


  
“Where am I?”  


  
“Hello…? Anyone…?”  


  
“Is…Is anyone there…?”  


  
“Someone?! Anyone?! Can anyone hear me?!”  


  
“…”  


  
“It’s dark”.  


  
“It’s so dark in here”.  


  
“Someone, anyone, if you can hear me…”  


  
“Say something…please…”  


  
“…”  


  
“…please…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_Interesting…_**  


  
“H-hello?! Is someone there?! Wh…where are you?!”  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_Very… interesting…_**  


  
“Wh…what is?! What’s interesting?! I-I don’t understand! Where am I?! Wh-where are you?! Who are you?! Wh-what’s going on?!”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…please…answer me…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_Do you have…any…recollection?_**  


  
“…wh…what? I––”  


  
**_Do you have…any…memories?_**  


  
“I…I-I…”  


  
“…”  


  
“…I…don’t. Why can’t I remember anything?! Why can’t I remember…?”  


  
**_…You have…no memories…yet possess speech…as if you do…how…peculiar…_**  


  
“Please…tell me where I am. What happened to me? How did I end up here?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_Hmmm…perhaps this…connection…is more powerful than I foresaw…how fascinating…_**  


  
“ANSWER ME!! PLEASE! TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT! HOW DO I GET OUT?!”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…please…I can’t…I can’t spend another minute here…I’m going to go insane…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…I…I know I belong somewhere…I…I know it…right…?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…”  


  
“…but when I try to think back about that place…the feeling is familiar…but unfamiliar at the same time…what’s wrong with me…?”  


  
“…I…I belong…I…I…I… I-I HAVE A NAME!! I have a name! It’s í̸̥e̴̡͗8̷̻͛9̵͉̆h̵̪͆l̸̻̽p̶̛̪3̸̫̈́l̸̮͑8̴̳͝c̴̛̱c̵̥̐ … wh…what…?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“I-It’s 8̵̝́3̵̡͘b̷͉͘@̵̺͒m̶͗ͅe̶͕͌3̵̣͌8̴̬͛9̴̨̆b̷̪͝n̸̦̓. IT’S K̴̙̄Ĕ̶͚8̴͚̉^̶͇͛9̴̠̐P̸͓͠L̵̘̀Z̸̞͋^̴̮̃%̵̩͠0̵̪͝9̶̪̀. I HAVE A NAME!! I HAVE A NAME!! WHY CAN’T I SAY IT?! N̷͇͖̅B̶̋͐ͅ8̸̱͗9̵̛̠̓͜#̵̬̈͝%̷̟͗H̷̢̦͆̈́L̸̻͒̓P̶̱̌2̸͖̽Z̷͉͍͒M̷̮͈̄! J̵̡̧͈̉̐N̶͔̟͖̓͗̊8̷̦̞͇̉̑H̶̼̞̥̗͂̎̚L̴̢͎̹̺͗͒͋P̴̹͙̠̄͊͒͠-̶̼͚̜͔̈M̴̝̤̗̈7̶̹͇̙̽͊̌3̸̺͂J̵͎͖͋̆Ȍ̶̢̫̜̾͌! V̵͕͑J̶̢̀8̷̩͠3̴͕̍Ḧ̸͖L̴̲̎P̸̠̏2̵̙̂9̸̱͗0̶̢̆1̵̈́͜-̶̦̍̈̿͐͝!"  


  
**_Do not continue._**  


  
“Wh-what?”  


  
**_Do not…continue…_**  


  
“…”  


  
**_You…have no name…_**  


  
**_You…have no defining…characteristics…_**  


  
**_You…are a remnant…merely the shadow of a…demonstration…_**  


  
“‘Remnant’…? ‘Demonstration’…? I-I don’t understand…I…I can’t see myself..b-but I-I am…here! I am here! I am…I am…”  


  
**_Real?_**  


  
“…yes…”  


  
**_‘Real’…is dependent on the reality being addressed. What is real in one reality…may not be real in another._**  


  
“…”  


  
**_…but you…you were made where reality is void. You. Do not. Ex––_**  


  
“‘Made’?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“Made by who…? You…?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“Who was it? Did…they put me here?”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“If…if I was made…then…I must exist…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…”  


  
“…I…I don’t know where I am. I don’t know…how to get out…but…if I was created…then…maybe…I do belong…and…somehow…my…Creator…will remember me…and…a-and…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
“…and…I will be…”  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_…Even in the midst of this darkness…_**  


  
**_…it has hope…_**  


  
**_…_**  


  
**_This connection…is a VERY…powerful thing…_**  


  
**_…Even with the limits imposed on them…there are no bounds…_**  


  
**_…Very…_**  


  
**_…Very…_**  


  
**_…Interesting…_**  



End file.
